


Great Men Don't Necessarily Make Good Husbands

by misreall



Series: Admitting No Impediment [4]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU of an AU, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Threesome - F/M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misreall/pseuds/misreall
Summary: Inspired by recent events.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caffiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiend/gifts).



Watching the former enemy armies cheering together, embracing each other carefully, (especially so in the case of the Frost and Fire Giants), having come together for this great victory, Loki recognized he was witnessing a pivotal moment in the history of the universe.

“Oooofff!” Huge arms wrapped around his knees from behind, hoisting him into the air.

“To my little brother, the hero of Paushing!” Thor deafened him.

The roar of the four armies filled the valley.

“Tonight at the feast you must speak!” Thor said, patting him on the back when he had set Loki back down. 

“Yes, Prince Loki,” the crowds on the bridge parted to make room for Queen Adalind. She was still in her black armor, and as she approached she removed her helm, her pale blue hair cascading down her shoulders and flowing behind her like a cape.  With one elegant motion, she knelt before him, her exquisite green eyes glowing with hero worship, her full, perfectly curved lips slightly open, as if about to ….

Never mind that, he thought.

“Please, your majesty-,“ Loki tried to get her to stand, but she was adamant about being on her knees before him.

“No, I am happy to, no I am privileged to kneel before the savior of my people, if not the universe entirely. At tonight’s feast you shall sit by my side and tell me how you came up with your brilliant strategy.”

Loki shrugged modestly, and then noticed he was still holding his daggers. He lightly tossed them into the air, letting them flip twice, before they fell back to his open palms, and then quickly sheathed them with a clean thrust and an audible ‘click.’

Her majesty’s breath became rather….breathier at that moment.

Loki smiled to himself, and then, placing his right hand to his breast, bowed slightly, “It would be my greatest honor and _deepest_ pleasure, Queen Adalind, but please,” he offered her his hand, and she rose with perfect grace to stand beside him.

 

“You cheesy motherfucker!” Nora growled, picking up a gauntlet from the floor and hurling it into the mirror that Loki had enchanted so she could watch the battle.   It shattered with a satisfying explosion of glass and green mist.

For the last week, since the beginning of the Entropy siege of the Paushing Spires, Queen Adalind had been basically doing the regal and sophisticated version of a dog humping Loki’s leg. Whenever Nora brought it up, he would dismiss her.

“A little flirtation is part of politics at times, as her majesty is well aware,” he had waved away her concerns more than once.

But that shit with the daggers! Her handsome prince could fuck hi-

“Treasure!” Loki’s voice called from outside their massive war pavilion.

Ah, the conquering hero returneth! No doubt to have her help him take off his armor so he could bathe and go regale Queen Adalind with falsely modest tales of his own heroics while she stroked his dick under the feast table.

For the years of their marriage Nora had dismissed Loki’s squires from armoring duty, enjoying taking care of the elaborate arrangement herself, but she would be damned if she would help him today.

She picked up a book from one of the piles they had around their pavilion and dropped into a camp chair, putting her feet up on a brass-bound chest.

“Nora!” Loki entered, “The battle went-.“  There was a loud crunch as his boot powdered some of the broken mirror.  “What happened here?”

He looked … he looked even more terrifyingly too handsome than normal. His black hair was wild behind his enchanted head piece, the horns tall and gleaming in the subdued light of the tent.  He was still slightly flushed from the battle.  From his overheated body there was a heavy wave of scents – musky leather, clean and less than clean sweat, oiled metal, and the deep, cold forest smell that was all his own.  His thin upper lips raised in a slight sneer.

“Has something upset you, treasure? I thought you would be happy for the victory.”  He asked, stalking to her, leaning down as if to kiss her.

Nora wasn’t having it. She shoved past him.  “Aren’t you in a hurry?  Here,” she plopped down on her knees and started in on the buckles of one of his boots, “wouldn’t want to keep you from your new best friend.”

He grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet, “Today was a great victory, not just for me, but for all of the Realms, and you are concerned about a little …. Coquetry between Adalind and my-“

She pulled away, seething. “Adalind!  How fucking cozy!  That royal bitch has been sniffing your ass for days, even when I’m standing right next to you.  If her nipples got any pointier when you were around she would be ripping her bodices open her own damned self!”

“Nora, calm-“ Loki’s temper was rising, which meant his voice was growing lower.

“If you tell me to calm down I will FEED you that fucking mirror!” She whirled away from him, her undergown getting caught on one of the buckles she had just opened, making her trip. 

He barked a laugh, “Careful.”

“Sorry I don’t have that inborn grace of royalty,” she pulled the robe loose, rending a long tear in the silk.

“Or sense of proportion,” he growled at her.

“Sure, because that show offy little trick with your daggers, that was proportionate. I thought she was going to have you mount her right there!”  She spat at into his face, her fury at the ongoing business with the other woman, and the anxiety at the nearness of the last battle, finally overwhelming her good sense.

Loki took two steps, using his size to push Nora against one of the thick center poles of the pavilion. She wanted to fight and kick, but she knew it would do no good.  The lavish, rich smell of him, his armored chest before her face, were maddening.  He wedged his knee firmly between her thighs, anchoring her to him and the pole.

“My daggers?” Loki grabbed her wrists and yanked them over her head, holding them in place with one hand, and then quickly pulled one of the small knives he kept up his sleeve, driving it with one hard stab through the velvet cuffs of Nora’s overdress  and into the polished wood, pinning her arms in place.  “You didn’t like that I played with my daggers in front of _Adalind_.”

There was a teasing purr to how he said the queen’s name that made Nora crazy. She twisted, trying to figure out a way to get loose, or at least kick him.  Which did nothing but make her grind against the top of his long, armored thigh.  After a few seconds she forgot what she had started out to do, her head falling back.  It felt so good….

“You should be careful with a man straight from battle, treasure.  Especially one who can be unpredictable on the best of days.”  He whispered along her throat, not quite touching with his lips.

With a bit of a sneer he stepped back, reaching for his daggers and slowly, so slowly, unsheathing them, doing the same flip he had performed on the bridge.

“What are you-,” Nora’s voice was shaking.

He lightly placed the edge of one of the blades to her lips, “Hush, little princess,” he whispered, while he slid the other dagger under her bodice and between her breasts, the edge just kissing her skin. With a quick twist he parted the silk. 

A second pair of hands reached from behind her, Loki’s graceful fingers, but without his wedding ring. His double’s nails scraped across her skin and her painfully hard nipples as he pulled the fabric apart.  He toyed with her breasts while the real Loki watched her writhe. 

“What a beautiful dance,” he murmured, bending his head to suck at the oversensitive tips, leaning in hard so Nora’s neck and head were bracketed by his horns. The double tore the underdress the rest of the way open, so Nora’s naked skin was both abraded and soothed by the metal and leather of Loki’s armor.

She could hear the other Loki shifting behind her, and abruptly hard, cold hands grabbed her ankles, pulling her legs apart.

Without lifting his head from her breasts, Loki flipped his other dagger in his hand again, this time catching it by the blade, the half gauntlets he wore protecting his palm. “Now, let me show you a much better trick with a dagger than I would ever show anyone else.”  He kissed up to her jaw, nipping it, and when her mouth opened with a small cry he thrust his tongue into her mouth at the same time he thrust the smooth handle of the dagger deep into her soft, wet cunt.

Nora froze, terrified. She made a whimpering noise, and Loki broke the kiss, while slowly beginning to fuck the hilt in and out of her.  She desperately pulled her arms, trying to free herself, so push him away.

“I would never, never harm you, my treasure. I would rather bleed myself dry on this very floor,” and Nora realized that the double was holding her perfectly still, keeping her from hurting herself when she panicked.  Then he turned the dagger, the oval of it pressing strangely, magically, inside of her, the polished pommel stone smoothing over her g-spot, and the side of Loki’s leather half-gauntlet rubbing against her clit. 

“I would never harm you,” he close to her open mouth as she began to softly moan, her head lolling onto his shoulder, “I would never go to another’s bed. Your pleasure is too delicious, any other would be stale and tasteless by compare,” he started to thrust harder, the double now gripping Nora’s hips where she wanted to arch to meet them, “But I _might_ ,” he emphasized the word with an especially hard, deep push,  the small handguard of the dagger entering her, and she could feel her wet running down her legs, along with Loki’s blood from where he gripped the blade hard enough to cut through his gauntlet, using the pain to keep himself in check, “try and make you jealous, just to see if I could.”

He roughly pulled the dagger out of her, throwing it to his double, who caught it, and Nora could hear the obscene sounds of it licking the hilt clean, and then lifted her hips and pulled her onto his cock. The sudden, larger intrusion knocked the wind from her, allowing him to keep talking as he thrust against her.

“My kind, understanding princess. My sweet treasure,” he kissed her neck and breasts wildly, his helm gone so she could rub her face in his wild hair, “To see you so furious over that silly creature,” he caressed her cheek, smearing it with his blood and her slick, “how wonderful it was.”

 “Harder,” she gritted out, the teasing and the emotions leaving her feeling overpowered and delicate, and she wanted him to fuck her to nothingness. 

He obliged, the wood creaking, and the entire pavilion shaking. There was a groan of velvet tearing and Nora’s arms were finally free and she grabbed two handfuls of his sweat drenched hair, using it for leverage to grind herself on the end of each thrust. 

“Come for me,” he rasped, “soak me, squeeze me hard enough to tear off my cock, give me what’s mine!”

And, in a rare moment of marital compliance, Nora did what Loki commanded her to do, falling backwards into her pleasure, her hips mindlessly jerking against his. The double caught her before she hit her head on the tent pole while digging his fingers into her jaw to force her mouth open to his kiss, while the actual Loki screamed his own orgasm to the stars.

 

Later that night, Queen Adalind received a very polite note, written in a very shaky hand, from Prince Loki, excusing himself from the victory feast, sighting extreme fatigue after his last engagement in the war.


End file.
